


Ticklish

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Lock, Established Relationship, It's not what you think, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, So much smut, Tickling, anal penetration, but you have to squint hard, did i mention smut, forgot about that for a mo, i should sleep, if you squint really hard there's some light dom/sub, top!John, unless it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson and Sherlock Homes are whatever the two believe to be dating. But one night, while watching the telly, John finds out something interesting about Sherlock Holmes. Smut ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Discovery

John had absolutely no idea.

 

He found out while they were watching telly. They were snuggling and John’s arm was protectively around Sherlock. Sherlock’s head was nuzzled into the crook of John’s arm. It was one of John’s favorite ways to end the day. At least when they didn’t have a case. It was one of the few times that Sherlock wasn’t crying out in boredom or conducting one of his experiments that left the entire flat a disaster.

 

It was some mind numbing idiotic show that John honestly couldn’t have given two less shits about but to have his arm around Sherlock like this was bloody fantastic and he would endure it thankyouverymuch because of bloody Sherlock Holmes. They were like that about the entire time with John casually pressing kisses into Sherlock’s soft curls until the show was over. John groaned, stretching as he moved to get up when he heard and felt it.

 

It was something like a yelp and suddenly, Sherlock had disappeared from his arms. He was curled on the other side of the couch, clutching his sides. John looked at the younger man in confusion for a moment before realization dawned bright in his eyes.

 

He was ticklish. Sherlock bloody Holmes was _ticklish._

 

He couldn’t help himself. John was unable to hold back the gut-wrenching laughter that burst out. He clutched his sides in helpless amusement as Sherlock grew redder and redder on the other side of the couch.

“Oh my God… Sherlock… I never knew…” He was finally able to gasp out after calming himself from the laughter, his stomach aching pleasantly. Sherlock pursed his lips and stood quickly, not meeting John’s eyes as he walked out to the kitchen. John’s mirth quickly fled and he stood suddenly.

 

“Sherlock?” He asked, unsure. He followed after Sherlock in the kitchen, his face averted. John sighed softly, wrapping his arms around the lanky consulting detective.

 

“Love?” He whispered gently in the other man’s neck, feeling the other man tense nervously. “I’m sorry. I just… You’re so…”

 

“Freakish? Rude? Annoying?” Sherlock snapped waspishly, pulling himself from the other man’s embrace and turning to face him. “Look John, it’s a thing about my transport that I hate. It’s idiotic and a hindrance. I just…” John softened at the frustrated vulnerability in the other man’s eyes and he pressed a hand to Sherlock’s cheek. This man was so strange. He was so tough in some places and yet so soft in others. It was nice sometimes to see this contrast. But it hurt John to see him like this and for it to be his fault. “Love, you’re ticklish. It’s adorable and cute. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sorry.” He murmured to Sherlock, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Sherlock was still in defensive mode but John watched as he began to relax into John’s hand before placing his own above John’s. His eyes were still full of doubt as if it were impossible to believe what John was saying.

 

“I am so sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable about yourself. And you aren’t freakish, rude, or annoying. I thought we addressed that long ago. You are _mine_ , Sherlock. Which means you…” He pulled Sherlock closer to himself, wrapping his arms around the man.

 

“Are…” John got on his tiptoes, hovering in front of the taller man’s face. John’s warm breath curled over Sherlock’s lips and both of the men felt their hearts clench for a brief moment.

 

“Perfect…” John sealed the moment with a kiss. His lips were gentle and insistent, as if he were pleading with Sherlock to understand. Sherlock got the message and kissed John back, closing his eyes and melting into this kiss. Sherlock’s hands reached up to grasp John’s face and pull him closer to him. John eagerly complied, pressing his hips into Sherlock. As the kiss deepened, they grew desperate. John’s hands ran through Sherlock’s hair as he ran his tongue over Sherlock’s bottom lip, begging for entrance into Sherlock’s mouth.

 

Just like John, Sherlock eagerly complied and their tongues battled for dominance. Teeth were clacked as the two men pressed against each other desperately. John explored Sherlock’s mouth, enjoying each gasp and groan that poured from him. John was the first to pull away for air, gasping desperately. Sherlock whimpered in an annoyed tone, grasping at John’s jumper.

 

“ _Jooohn_.” He whined, annoyed and needing John’s lips back on his. John grinned widely, taking a moment to appreciate what he had done to Sherlock with just one kiss. His pupils were dilated, almost taking over his beautiful eyes. His hair was mussed and his lips were a wonderful bright red. He pressed Sherlock against the wall, eliciting a soft gasp from Sherlock that left him trembling. He leaned into the brunet’s ear, nibbling none too gently. Sherlock moaned underneath him and John smirked, loving the bright pink in Sherlock’s cheeks that he would later vehemently deny.

 

“Yes, Sherlock?” He asked teasingly in a gruff tone, running his tongue up and down Sherlock’s earlobe and absolutely loving the gasps that slipped from Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock groaned at the torture as John’ hands ran up and down his lithe body. “Fuck me…” He pleaded desperately as his mind ran a million miles an hour. John’s eyes widened in slight surprise. Sherlock Holmes didn’t beg.

 

An almost feral grin spread across John’s lips and the next thing Sherlock knew, John’s knees was in between his thighs, providing lovely friction. One more groan escaped Sherlock’s lips followed by a string of expletives. “ _Yessss_ _…_ _”_ Sherlock hissed against John’s lips and John practically moaned in his ear, “Say it again.” 

Sherlock didn’t need another prompt, too far gone to care for his pride. “Fuck, John. Please. Fuckmefuckmefuckme…” He begged, grabbing at the hideous jumper John wore. “Lube. You know where it is.” John said breathily in Sherlock’s ear, his fingers dancing over Sherlock’s erection encased in fabric. Sherlock was left breathless.

 

“And I’d be quick about it.” And with that and a quick tug on Sherlock’s bottom lip, John’s insistent weight on Sherlock was gone. Sherlock flew away in and John admired his backside before climbing out of his clothes and settling in his chair, choosing to rid himself of that nuisance before it became a bigger problem than it had already proven itself to be. This was definitely turning out to be an interesting night.


	2. Any Other Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE. I HAVE FINISHED.

If you asked someone on the street, they would tell you that there were Seven Wonders of the World.

 

If you asked John Hamish Watson, he would truthfully tell you that he believed there were eight. Sherlock Holmes desperate was definitely on the top of his list. This is what John thought about as Sherlock rushed back into the room with the small bottle of lube by his bedside. After the Great Kitchen Fiasco (which left everyone injured INCLUDING Mrs. Hudson.), they had left bottles of lube just about everywhere around 221B. It was incredibly conveniently as they tended to have sex just about anywhere.

 

But John never once grew tired of the sight of a desperate, needy Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock pulled John out of his chair with a strength that John knew was quite normal despite his lanky frame and into a warm, loving kiss saturated with desire. John felt the familiar curl of pure want that never left him when he was around Sherlock in the pit of his belly. Sherlock nipped at John’s bottom lip, silently pleading for entrance into John’s mouth.

 

John obliged. Happily.

 

Sherlock’s tongue was in John’s mouth exploring the well-known place but after all this time still eager. John’s hands drifted everywhere on Sherlock. He tasted of the tea John had made him drink and something distinctly Sherlock. Something dark and heady that promised adventure. It was a wonder how the man still made John second guess himself. 

 

Sherlock’s hands began to drift down to John’s unclothed erection and John was tempted to lose himself in the sensations before he remembered what had started this in the first place. John instead tssked in slight disapproval and brought Sherlock’s hands back up and (sadly) away from his erection. He brought Sherlock into another deep and passionate kiss before nipping at the bottom of his lip. “Patience.” He murmured, loving the small whimper that escaped Sherlock’s lips. At the sound, John pulled away from Sherlock’s soft, plush lips to his ear, his lips just barely making contact before whispering roughly, “Bend over. Hands on the arms of the chair.”

 

Sherlock’s hands flew to the chair as he complied with John’s hushed orders, eager to please. John took a moment to appreciate the light red flush that spread across the dark haired man’s gorgeous body. God, what had he done to deserve this incredible man? Sherlock Holmes was brilliant and John honestly had no clue why he had been allowed in his life. John wasn’t a man who really believed in reincarnation or past lives or truly anything of that nature but to be allowed to love and be loved by Sherlock Holmes? He must’ve been a fucking saint. There was no sight more beautiful than Sherlock Holmes and it honestly got John a little teary eyed to know that he could call the man his.  
Shaking off his previous thoughts and turning his attention to the sexy man in front of him, John kneeled down before spreading those perfect butt cheeks and slowly lapping at his puckered entrance. Sherlock let out a high keen which sounded wonderful coupled with his rumbling baritone. John smirked and continued his ministrations, teasing Sherlock by making languid circles around it. “John…” The lanky detective hissed out in pleasure. John stopped completely before licking a long stripe up Sherlock’s spine, stopping at the nape of his neck and sucking on his earlobe. “Yes?” He whispered hoarsely, his voice rough with lust. 

 

Taking this moment to gain advantage over John, Sherlock ground his bare, slightly wet arse against John’s hard cock. “Fuck me.” John took a sharp intake of breath at Sherlock’s coarse language. Sherlock’s words came out hard, precise and firm. His tone allowed no room for argument and honestly, John wasn’t sure if he wanted to or not. All he knew was how fucking good Sherlock felt against as he rubbed himself against the army doctor and how he was doing something before but it didn’t matter because ohmyfuckingGod Sherlock Holmes was grinding on him.

 

John grabbed the bottle of lube that Sherlock had brought in, quickly squeezing it into his palm as he rocked against Sherlock, teasing him. He slicked one finger up before slowly slipping it into Sherlock. Sherlock’s fingers gripped the arms of the chair tighter as he gasped out at the intrusion. “You like that?” John asked in a sultry voice, his other hand lightly teasing Sherlock’s nipple. Sherlock nodded quickly as John slipped another finger in, stretching him out. John sucked at Sherlock’s pale throat as he thrust his fingers in and out of Sherlock, loving the color of Sherlock’s flushed cheeks. 

 

Sherlock lost coherent thought after the third finger curled inside of him. Pleading with John to fuck him, John (Magnanimously, he thought. John was in love with Sherlock begging and found it very hard to pull out.) finally slipped his length into Sherlock’s tight hole. Both of them moaned out in pleasure at the feeling. John waited for a moment, allowing Sherlock to adjust to his slightly larger than average cock. After a few moments, Sherlock began pushing against John in an effort to make him move again. 

 

And in that moment, John got an incredibly naughty idea. As he began to slowly thrust in and out of Sherlock, he lightly ran his fingers up Sherlock’s side. Sherlock began to laugh and squirm before gasping deeply at the sensation. John moaned out deeply at the clenching around his dick. John grinned widely. “Hands on the chair.” John reminded with a smirk. Sherlock’s hands clenched the chair tighter. “Do it again John…” He moaned out, begging the blond man. John smirked. “Who knew you were so bossy even when I’m fucking you?” John, of course, knew. 

 

But he wouldn’t have it any other way. Sherlock waved his hand in dismissal and implored John to do it again. “John please- ah, fuck!” John thrusted deep into Sherlock, groaning softly as Sherlock dropped his head and moaned out. John began to thrust harder, his fingers tickling and running up Sherlock’s side and stomach. Soon the room became a cacophony of laughter, pants, gasps and pleads as John pounded into Sherlock and tickled him mercilessly.

 

Alternating between gut-busting laughter and loud, begging moans, Sherlock clutched desperately at the arms of the chairs, feeling his climax approaching. “Jo- ooooh… fuck I’m… shit!” John, through his lust addled haze, deciphered what Sherlock was attempting to say and reached down, still mercilessly fucking and tickling the man with his other hand, to grab Sherlock’s cock which was desperately leaking with pre-cum. He pumped in time with his thrusts before murmuring hot in his ear, “Cum for me then.” 

 

Sherlock fell apart at the instruction, clenching tightly around John and milking his release as Sherlock’s own cum landed on John’s chair. With a short cry as Sherlock rode his orgasm, there was a burst of white flashing light as John closed his eyes and orgasmed, falling off the cliff and plummeting. He thrust into Sherlock just a few more times before they both collapsed into the chair, uncaring of the cum that stuck to both of their bodies. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, still inside the man as Sherlock did his best to curl his long body to still fit in the chair. John laughed as they failed miserably. “Would you like to move this to the couch? We both are way too big to fit in it together.” Sherlock attempted a glare at John but his easy smile melted the glare away and Sherlock was smiling too. “Fine.” He said, amusement in his voice. As they moved over to the couch together and cuddled (this time much more comfortably), John grinned. “I just want you to know that I personally love the fact that you’re ticklish. I think it opened some avenues for… exploration.” He whispered, his breath fanning over Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock huffed and closed his eyes, resting his head against John’s chest. 

 

John knew he’d get no better answer than that. He thought as Sherlock began to fall asleep against him, exhausted by their activities. Sherlock Holmes wasn’t one to say that he was in the wrong but this was him conceding. It was Sherlock’s stubborn way of saying he was wrong but he sure as hell wouldn’t say it. As John stroked Sherlock’s curls as he drifted off to sleep, he knew that he truly wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod. This has been the bane of my existence. I have no idea why this has been so hard to write but I finally finished it even if it wasn't as fast or as perfect as I wanted it to be. Anyways, thank you to everyone in the comment section and everyone who gave it kudos. Like... *shriek* It makes me so excited! All of you guys are fantastic and amazing! I feel like I'm at the Oscars, giving my speech. ANYWAYS, I have a few things in my head that should be coming to you before the end of this month. *cough cough* some dom/sub stuff. *cough cough* And here's a sneak peek!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> “John,” he whispered breathily. “Just stop fighting me, love.” He whispered, his hot breath fanning over John’s ear and to the nape of his neck. Shivers ran rampant down John’s spine and his breath hitched in his throat, rendering him unable to breath for a moment. He could come from Sherlock’s voice alone and Sherlock bloody well knew it, the bastard often using it to his advantage. Sherlock’s touch entirely disappeared and John let out an audible disappointed whimper. “John… It’s okay. Trust me, love.”
> 
> The riding crop trailed around from his back to under his chin, the sensation causing John’s cock to twitch. John felt his facial expression twitch at the feeling. John was tense, ready and alert for another smack by the crop and unsure of what Sherlock was going to do next. The crop trailed on his lips and were replaced by Sherlock’s own lips. “Oh look at my good boy.”
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> So yeah! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and leave a comment/some kudos if you liked it! It feeds my muse and kicks me in the butt to finish these things faster! Love you guys!


End file.
